Materials which can provide amber, woody and fruity aroma profiles with vetiver-like topnotes particularly those materials which are relatively inexpensive are highly sought after in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrance profiles and contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions and perfumed article substances are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace the essential fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of these synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the composition. The search for materials which can provide a more refined amber, woody, fruity and vetiver-like aroma has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
Materials which can provide woody, oriental and minty aroma and taste profiles both prior to and on smoking in the mainstream and the sidestream of smoking tobacco articles are desirable for augmenting or enhancing the aroma and taste of smoking tobacco and smoking tobacco articles, e.g. cigarettes and cigars.
Even more desirable is a product that can serve to substitute for difficult-to-obtain natural perfumery oils and expensive synthetic ingredients of perfume compositions and, at the same time, substitute for expensive flavoring ingredients in smoking tobacco and in smoking tobacco articles.
None of the chemicals of the prior art which are ketones have aroma profiles or chemical structures which are even remotely similar to the compounds of my invention.